Victoria Anderson and the Missing Journal
by crazygundamgirl
Summary: Side story to a future fic. Victoria Anderson is a third-year Ravenclaw during Chamber of Secrets. Her journal goes missing, and she gets on Draco's bad side. Might be continued, but probably not


Victoria Anderson: Golden Trio Era

-points to profile- I had a bunch of stuff here, but I put it there so I don't have to put it in every one I do :]

I'm sorry if anyone's OOC... Typed most of this when I was half asleep, in a writing mood, with no idea how to get from point A to B...

* * *

I own everyone you don't recognize, except for Clara and Anastasia, they are Ally and Sarah's respectivly.

"What's wrong?" Carson was watching his friend, who was scowling and searching her bag.

"My journal isn't here! I had it when we left the great hall and now... Geh!" Victoria snapped the bag shut and started walking back to Ravenclaw tower. She was stopped by a growing group of students staring at something written on the wall. "Great."

Carson sighed and handed her a chocolate bar. "I told you to eat. You get snappy when you're hungry..."

"I'm not-"

"Just eat it! It's dark chocolate, so you can't use your allergies as an excuse."

Victoria glared at her fellow Ravenclaw and grabbed the candy. She turned back to the group and spotted her friend Anastasia. "What's going on?"

The Hufflepuff looked nervous. "Something's wrong with Mrs. Norris..."

Carson and Victoria glanced at each other and made their way to the front of the group. On the wall in large, bloody looking letters was "THE CHAMBER OF SECRETS HAS BEEN OPENED... ENEMIES OF THE HEIR BEWARE".

"Enemies of the heir beware! You'll be next, mudbloods!"

Victoria glowered at the blonde-haired Slytherin across from her. "Oh, shut it Malfoy. We all know the purebloods are all -" She looked at Carson, Ron, then Neville - "Well, most all inbred arse's that should be checked for issues in their attic. I mean seriously, he doesn't even have a NOSE, and You-Know-Who wasn't even a pureblood himself! Had a m-." Carson grabbed her arm and dragged her away before Draco could reply.

Back in their common room, Carson pushed his friend into one of the armchairs. "What were you thinking? Going off like that on MALFOY of all people!"

"It's true, though! You of all people should know this!"

The boy sighed. "Vicky..." 

"Whaaat?"

"I know the Malfoy's. You do NOT want to get on their bad side. Lucius was a Death Eater, Draco wants to be one, the whole damn family is in it!"

"Right, then how aren't you?"

Carson rolled his eyes. "Because, my mum was kicked out of the family when she went against them. Told you this before. Now go down to the kitchens, get something to eat, and go to bed!"

Victoria stuck her tongue out at her friend and left for the kitchens.

* * *

A few days later, Cho came up to her in the great hall to warn her that she had heard a Slytherin talking about Draco wanting to do something to her because of the incident in the hall.

"Seriously? It wasn't even that big a deal..." Victoria groaned and rested her head in her hands. "It's all true, and he knows it."

Cho shrugged. "Clara made it seem like Draco took it personally. She wasn't very happy with you either, watch out in Herbology."

"Bleh. Thanks for the warning.."

* * *

A few weeks later, on a Sunday morning, the great hall was abuzz with talk of the recent petrifications and the discovery that Harry Potter was a Parslemouth. After the discovery of Justin Flinch-Fletchley and Nearly Headless Nick, the majority of the school thought that the boy who lived was the heir of Slytherin.

"So what do you think?"

"mmn?" Victoria looked up from her cereal and Daily Prophet to see her second-year friend Anja Pesnell sitting next to her. "What do I think about what?" She asked after swallowing.

Anja shook her head. "About Potter and the petrifications."

The third year shrugged. "I don't think he did it, doesn't seem like the type of person. Ran into him at the Owlery yesterday."

"Just because you feel sorry for him..."

"I do not! He's a nice person, I think he was happy to have someone talk to him and not be accusing him of something. And I've always found you can tell things about people by how their animals act, if they act badly, they usually aren't taken care of, and if they're good and friendly they have nice owners. His owl was perfectly behaved, so I think..."

Draco Malfoy snorted quietly from his seat at the Slythern table behing her. "You have no idea what you're saying, do you?"

"I do!" Victoria retorted and spun around to face the boy. "Just hard to put into words." Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Anja go to get Carson.

"oh, I forgot your issue with words. Surprised you can even remember spells."

"I'm surprised you can! You're more of a pretty boy than a scholar, at least I study!"

After a few more minutes of this, Carson showed up. "Vicky, Draco, calm down!"

Victoria glared at Draco and then turned back around. "Arse."

"Just like a mudblood to use foul language." 

"You use it too!"

Carson groaned as the two started up again. A moment later, Victoria froze when Clara handed Draco a small blue flower-covered notebook with the words "V's Journal~ Do Not Open Plox :]" written on the side. When she tried to grab it, Draco just held it away from her.

"Give me my journal back!"

Draco smirked and opened it. "Dear Nene, – Nene? You named your journal Nene?-" Victoria's face was turning red. "Dear Nene, Today is Halloween! I'm so excited for the feast later, it's going to be awesome! Seeing Halloween from the wizarding world's perspective is fascinating, but I'll always miss going trick-or-treating – the hell is trick-or-treating? – with Carrie – Carrie?" Draco looked at Carson, eyebrow raised. "With Carrie and Alyssa back in the states. Mist Creek was sooo boring most of the year, but people knew how to celebrate! Can't top the floating pumpkins at Hogwarts though. Annyywayys~ I got Carson to go to Honeydukes with me. He got me more chocolate :3 (dairy-free, sadly.) He got embarrassed when we went to the Shreiking Shack and we hugged! He's so cute when he blushes3~" Draco paused, trying not to laugh. "You like Carson?"

Victoria's face was bright red by now. "G-Give me that!" Draco held it away from her, but she managed to get the notebook.

Ok, I know this is short and has an awkward ending, but... a) I needed to get this done before I go to Chicago, b) written to get a feel of the characters before I start the main fic :] I may add on to this one eventually (have more stuff planned (Tonks!) but dunno if i'll add it) but I need sleeeeeeep! It's midnight and I have to be up, clean my room, pack up, and be on a ferry back off the island (on vacation, yayy) by 7am. But I get to go book shopping later, so that's a plus... I stupidly only brought 3 books I hadn't read, since I haven't been reading so fast lately. But I finished them all yesterday morning ._. why is Doctor Who so addicting?

ANYWAYS. Excuse an mistakes, didn't beta and like I said it's midnight and i'm tired :]'' Looking for a beta for the main fic once I stop being lazy and work on it, though.

Review pleaaaaaaaase? :3 Cookies if you do! This is my first fic in ages (Mimmy and NATAFT were written in 10th grade, and I just graduated last month), so I don't know how I'm doing ; I RP with a friend, but... we're pretty weird so it doesn't always make sense to people other than us, and my writing tends to be like that even without her.


End file.
